bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Renka Mugurama
Appearence & Personality Renka is one of the shortest as well as youngest members of the Gotei 13. His hair is completely white from root to tip, and is very thick in terms of layers. Though his hair was originally quite short (just past ear length) it is now probably some of the longest relative to his own height after he returned from living in the outskirts of rokungai which he knows keeps in a high pony tail. Renka's figure is relatively stocky, being a mixture of miso/endomorph body type, and overall very girly thanks to having wider hips (big ass). His personality has gained certain stark changes over the years of his disappearance and reappearance. While not always the silliest, Renka was often jovial and kind to all that he cam accross and very loose veiws on sexuality. After his reappearance, Renka has changed into someone darker and more distant; his time spent in the worst parts of Rokungai have changed his sheltered personality into something that uses it's resources in different, more complex ways than before. Both before and after Renka's disappearance, he was easily one of the most intelligent members of the Gotei 13; he posesses a particular prowess in deduction, medical and scientific knowledge, and, more recently, social understanding. History As stated before, Renka is easily one of the youngest members of the Gotei 13, being born in 1992. Renka died at the age of 18 while in the middle of a Ph.D. program at the University of Tokyo studying Neurophysiology. He was raised alone by a single mother after his father when Renka was only 4, and graduated from high school at the age of 12, which then aloud him to get a scholarship throughout college. Renka joined the Gotei 13 only a year after his death thanks to the former 5th squad captain, Aethos Kurumada, taking him in. Zanpakuto Renka's Zanpakuto is stored in the form of two tantos that he has strapped to his upper arms. : Shikai: '''Kougeke no Meishi. '''Type: '''Passive (Cognitive) '''Duration: '''Constant as long as it is summoned '''Range: '''Long '''Sealed: '''The tantos become black sleeves that stretch up to Renka's upper arms and completely cover both of his hands. Both of his forearms get covered in a metal plating that stretches down to Renka's fingertips in sharp, talon-like points. '''Shikai Special Ability: '''Domena. When summoned, Renka gains the ability to see through all living beings around him, allowing him to see not only the normal human processes (muscle movement, bone movement, neural impulses, etc.) but also the movement of reishi within a living being. Using this ability, Renka can quickly heal a target by focusing their own reishi, provide pain relief, and stop bleeding. The attacks made available to Renka come in the form of disarming an opponent- by both looking through his target and using his vast knowledge of anatomy/biology, he is able to cease the movement of Reishi, trigger cascading nerve damage, and even make blood stop flowing via a pressure-point heart attack. '''Sidenote: '''higher level attacks require more skill in hakuda, so pressure point attacks would require a great amount more skill than even most captains posess- so at his current point in development, Renka would be unable to perform the most damaging attacks. Stats '''Class/Level: NV-1 Hankou: 3''' '''Reiryoku: 3 Hakuda: 12 Seijuu: 4 Bukijuu: 3 Hoho: 12 '''Points Earned: '''2 Trivia Renka's theme song and battle theme because FUCK YES LAZERHAWK In the world of the living, he owns a garage that stores this sexy vehicle. Renka's obsession with the retrofuturism is rivaled only by his owner. Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei